Various designs exist for handheld food peeling devices that include a handle and a blade whereby a user manually pushes the blade across a food product to slice the food product. While existing handheld food peeling devices are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of adaptability, such as peel thickness and peel type customization, flexibility, and safety.